Distraindo a verdade, Enganando o coração
by Lan Ayath
Summary: Palavras podem distrair a verdade e até enganar o coração, mas o amor, poderá superar a tudo? S&S, E&T, T&K, N&Y.
1. Paz

Há muito tempo eu estava querendo escrever uma fanfic sobre Sakura, esse anime tão encantador, como diria a Tomoyo. E fiquei pensando em várias histórias, mas todas me pareciam clichês demais, talvez essa tenha ficado um pouco também, mas é o melhor que estou dando de mim. ^^ Espero que gostem! Ah! Mais um detalhe, eu não sou de atualizar assim, em dia, sabe? É que eu gosto de escrever quando estou inspirada, escrever só para terminar a história, sem se deixar envolver por ela, não é do meu feitio. Eu costumo terminá-las, mas demora. ^^ Essa é só uma pequena introdução, o próximo capítulo deverá sair maior.  
  
Lan Ayath  
  
P.S.: Coments please!  
  
-_*_*_*_*_*_-  
  
Distraindo a verdade, enganando o coração.  
  
-_*_*_*_*_*_-  
  
"..Eu estava em paz, quando você chegou..."  
  
-_*_*_*_*_*_-  
  
-Gorda, gorda, gorda! - Sakura não aguentava mais ouvir aquilo e saiu correndo em direção ao pequeno de cabelos comportados, olhos e cabelos castanhos que proferia tais insultos.  
  
-Seu idiota! - Disse a mesma avançando sem dó. O pequeno encrenqueiro desvia antes, fazendo-a cair e o assustando, pois ela não se moveu depois da queda.  
  
-Que foi, sua gorda? Não consegue mais levantar? - O verdadeiro motivo de Sakura não levantar eram as risadas, que a deixavam envergonhada de ser quem era. Ao ouvir mais insultos, as lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos. - Ei, baleia! - Chamou, ao qual ela olha. Levantando-se devagar, com lágrimas nos olhos que assustam ao pequeno encrenqueio, que apesar de 4 anos de chatiação, ela nunca tinha demonstrado ligar. Sakura sai correndo, batendo violentamente no pequeno, que fica surpreso e cai.  
  
-Eu te odeio, Li Syaoran! - Ela disse, correndo para dentro do colégio.  
  
-Espera, Sakura! - grita uma pequena de cabelos arroxeados e olhos de mesma cor. Antes, lança um mortal olhar ao encrenqueiro.  
  
-_*_*_*_*_*_-  
  
-Ai! Isso dói! - Dizia Sakura. Estava na enfermaria, mais calma, e com uma enfermeira que limpava seus ferimentos.  
  
-Pronto, acabei pequena! - Disse ela, passando a mão na cabeça de Sakura, que mostra um lindo sorriso, apesar de triste. - É melhor você descansar aqui até acabarem as aulas. Falta pouco, então acredito que as professoras não se importarão muito. Apesar de que sei que sentirão sua falta. - Ao sair, a enfermeira enfrenta os olhos roxos preocupados com a amiguinha na enfermaria. - Tomoyo?  
  
-Ela está bem?  
  
-Acho que está um pouco chateada, mas deve fazer bem vê-la agora. Por que não entra?   
  
Tomoyo levanta-se da cadeira, respira fundo e abre a porta. Sakura estava deitada, parecia dormir.  
  
-Minha amiga... - Diz Tomoyo, espiando pela porta.  
  
-_*_*_*_*_*_-  
  
Seu nome era Kinomoto Sakura, era meio (para não dizer totalmente) gordinha, tinha 4 anos na época. Aquele parecia um dia especial, afinal suas aulas começariam naquele dia. Estava ansiosa, apesar de seu irmão viver reclamando. Ele era sete anos mais velho que ela.  
  
-Ei, monstrenga!  
  
-Toya!  
  
-Hoje é seu primeiro dia de aula, né?  
  
-Sim! - Toya ouviu o confiante sim e a encara preocupado, sabendo o quanto crianças poderiam machucá-la.- Que foi?  
  
-Tome cuidado.  
  
-Por quê?  
  
-Algumas crianças irão implicar com você. Caso façam isso, me chame, ouviu? Darei um jeito neles! - Sakura fica assustada com as palavras do irmão. Será que poderia existir crianças más? Pensou em sua prima, ela era legal.  
  
-Mas a Tomoyo é boa!  
  
-A Tomoyo é sua prima, Sakura. Ela pode ser boa com você, mas outros garotos não. Então você me chama, certo?   
  
-Sim. - Mesmo com aquela advertência do irmão, nada iria estragar seu dia.   
  
Isso até que depois de conhecer a professora, que era muito boazinha, aquele menino proferiu aquelas palavras.  
  
-Ei, sua gorda!   
  
No começo não ligou, nem sabia o que era aquilo e, sorridente, virou.  
  
-Oi!   
  
-E ela responde! - Ele disse, rindo com outros garotos. Todo santo dia era isso, ela tentava ser gentil, ainda mais depois de descobrir o que significava aquelas palavras. Pensou que se fosse simpática com ele, talvez ele parasse, mas foi piorando durantes os próximos 3 anos, o que a fez criar imenso ódio. Aquele dia tinha sido o cúmulo.   
  
Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao perceber que estava sendo levada no colo.  
  
-Toya? - Disse, abrindo os tristes olhos.  
  
-Oi, monstrenga - Disse, sorrindo para ela.  
  
-Aonde vamos?  
  
-Para casa. - respondeu sua prima, que estava ao lado de Toya.  
  
-Tomoyo. - Disse com voz chorosa para a prima.  
  
-Não fique triste, Sakura. Um dia iremos acabar com aquele menino! - Aquelas palavras a fizeram sorrir e Toya ficar mais carrancudo.  
  
-_*_*_*_*_*_-  
  
Os dias passaram. Li não estava mais implicando com ela e achava isso estranho, ao contrário, ele a olhava com um olhar que não saberia classificar. Tentava falar com ela, mas era ignorado.  
  
-Kinomoto!   
  
-"Mais uma vez esse menino tenta falar comigo! Logo hoje que a Tomoyo não veio e o Toya não vem me pegar!" - Sakura sai correndo pelo portão a fora, quando esbarra num menino de cabelos prateados e em sua acompanhante de cabelos ruivos e abre um grande sorriso ao vê-los. - Nakuru! Yukito! - Logo atrás dela, vinha um arfante Syaoran, que ao ver que estava acompanhada, pára.  
  
-Sakura! - Exclamou Yukito.  
  
-Lindinha como sempre! - Diz Nakuru apertando suas bochechas.  
  
-O Toya não pôde vir, mas pediu que eu viesse. Tudo bem? - Sakura olhou para trás e encarou Syaoran.  
  
-Agora sim, Yukito. - Respondeu sorrindo, pegando no braço de Yukito e, ao passar pelo encrenqueiro, mostrou-lhe a língua.  
  
-_*_*_*_*_*_-  
  
Aquele dia havia sido cansativo, Li insistia cada vez mais em falar com ela, mas não queria ouvir nem míseras desculpas, até que a professora pediu que todos ficassem mais um pouco, quando o sinal tocou.  
  
-Eu tenho uma péssima notícia, meus queridos. - Todos ficaram assustados. - Um de nossos amiguinhos estará indo para fora do país por tempo indeterminado. - Houve suspiros tristes na sala.  
  
-E quem é a pessoa? - pergunta um dos alunos.  
  
-É o nosso amigo, Li. Ele é chinês, mas veio morar com os pais aqui, e irá embora, por tempo indeterminado. - Apesar de o coração doer um pouco, Sakura não ligou, sua raiva era maior e sua alegria melhor ainda. Ele iria embora e tudo melhoraria!  
  
-Quando você irá embora, Li? - pergunta outro menino.  
  
-Hoje. - Todos ficam espantados com a rápida ida do amigo.  
  
-Por isso quero que todos venham se despedir dele, certo?   
  
-Certo, professora. - Responderam todos.   
  
- O ônibus sairá de quatro horas. Estão todos dispensados.   
  
Muitos saem rapidamente, outros cumprimentam Li. Sakura e Tomoyo ficam esperando para que não tivessem que encontrá-lo novamente. Após todos saírem, Sakura olhou para os dois lados, e, como não viu ninguém, saiu com Tomoyo.  
  
-Não sei para que esse cuidado todo, Sakura...  
  
-Eu não quero ter que encontrar aquele encrenqueiro!  
  
-Falando em mim, Kinomoto? - Sakura se assustou com aquela voz e virou-se para ver de onde ela vinha. Tomoyo, pressentindo que talvez estivesse sobrando, resolveu ficar distante.  
  
-Eu vou alí e já volto certo, Sakura?  
  
-Tomoyo! - Sem saída, Sakura se viu frente a ele. - Fale logo o que você quer.  
  
-Você sabe que eu vou embora, né? - Falou, aproximando-se dela e colocando a mochila no chão.  
  
-Sim! E saiba que ficarei muito feliz em ver você longe!  
  
-É... Eu sei. - Diz ele um pouco sombrio, assustando Sakura. - Você virá se despedir de mim?  
  
-Para quê? Pra você aprontar comigo denovo, me chamar de gorda, baleia, bola e etc...?  
  
-Toma. - Disse ele, entregando um ursinho para ela e asurpreendendo. - Eu não te odeio, Sakura. - Ele pegou o ursinho e deixou-o próximo dela, correndo depois.  
  
Continua... 


	2. Olhos Fechados

Disclaimer: "Se Sakura fosse minha, o Kero e o Suppy apareceriam mais"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Distraindo a verdade, Enganando o coração**

**Capítulo 2**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_"Olhos fechados, para te encontrar, eu não estou ao seu lado, _

_mas posso sonhar e aonde quer que eu vá..."_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Syaoran!

De repente, Sakura levantou de sua cama. Já era a terceira noite seguida que sonhava com esse nome, com ele. Mas por quê? Após tantos anos ainda lembrava-se de como havia sido grossa com ele... Quem aquele moleque pensava que era? E ainda queria que o perdoasse de uma hora para outra. Claro que não havia comparecido a despedida, nem se atrevera a perguntar depois, apesar de sentir uma imensa falta. Isso já fazia tanto tempo...

–Quase 16 anos... - Ela murmurou, encarando o ursinho que ele havia deixado. Como estava machucado, tanto por ela como pelo tempo. Ele ainda possuía um coração na barriga, antes enorme, mas que estranhamente com o tempo ia diminuindo. Podia sentir algo vindo dele, mas não sabia o que era.

Pegou-o e uma tristeza imensa a invadiu, jogou-o longe. Aquele sentimento estranho parecia consumi-la, e era o mesmo que teve alguns dias após a partida dele...

–Syaoran... - Murmurou novamente. Mas não era hora de pensar no passado, amanhã teria mais um cansativo trabalho. Agora era adulta, as coisas e sentimentos de crianças deveriam ficar para trás.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–Você precisa de férias. - Falou um jovem, com seus 18 anos, cabelos dourados como o sol, uma estatura média.

–Não! Ele precisa é trabalhar! - Retrucou o outro, também com seus 18 anos, mas de cabelos negros como a noite mais profunda.

–Calem a boca! - Gritou outro jovem, mais velho que os outros dois, cabelo longo, preso em uma longa trança, seus olhos eram ferozes.

–Desculpe-nos, senhor Syaoran! - Disseram os dois em uníssono.

–O senhor sabe que é nosso dever lhe aconselhar. - Falou o de cabelos dourados.

–Eu sei, Kero, mas eu não preciso de vocês agora!

–Por que, mestre? - Perguntou o de cabelos negros.

–Ele quer ficar sozinho, Suppy! Você não vê? - Syaoran suspirou ao perceber que outra discussão iria recomeçar, acomodando-se à mesa e na cadeira até eles pararem. Como arrumaram dois conselheiros tão opostos!

–Por que o mestre não volta a Tomoeda? - A menção a aquele lugar lhe fez despertar uma imensa saudade.

– "Tomoeda"?

–Mas ele tem trabalhos, Kero!

–Mas seria como férias! Se brincar, o senhor tem quase um ano acumulado. O jovem Eriol poderia levar as empresas sem o senhor. Sabemos que ele tem capacidade para tal.

–Até que você pensa, Kero.

–Suppy! – o outro estreitou os olhos.

–Eriol também precisa de férias. Deixá-lo aqui seria maldade demais.

Os dois conselheiros ficaram desanimados. O que fariam agora? Seu mestre andava mal, muito mal, precisava descansar. Não era doença de corpo, mas sim de alma. Suppy defendia o fato de que com trabalho tudo se esquece, e Kero defendia o fato de seu mestre nunca mais ter tirado férias após a empresa ficar em suas mãos. Ninguém sabia o que era, mas a dor no coração de seu mestre era imensa. Eles até podiam sentir, mesmo que não quisesse demonstrar.

–Eu fico. - Disse uma jovem, entrando no enorme escritório. Ela tinha longos cabelos, presos em dois _odango's_ e usava roupas chinesas.

–Meiling?

–Você precisa descansar, primo.

–Ela tem toda a razão, filho. - Disse uma senhora, que entrou vestida elegantemente.

–Mamãe...

–Kero e Suppy ficarão para me ajudar, assim como titia. Está tudo certo.

–Mas, Meilin... Seu casamento...

–Não se preocupe. Vá.

–Eu preciso pensar. - Disse o mesmo, retirando-se do escritório e seguindo para seu quarto.

Ao chegar lá, sentou em sua enorme cama, observou todo o interior do quarto, até parar numa foto, a pegou e observou cada rosto ali mostrado, parando em um próximo ao seu polegar, sua cara emburrada, fofinha, inesquecível...

– O que terá acontecido com você? - Disse passando o polegar pela foto. - Duvido que tenha uma vida como a minha... Tão... _Vazia..._

Syaoran deixou a foto e abriu o guarda roupas. Afastou as roupas, abriu um compartimento e de lá tirou um ursinho, muito parecido com que havia deixado para Sakura. Ele também tinha um coração que diminuía.

– Porque você diminui? - Ao fitá-lo, Syaoran é tomado por uma imensa dor, e quase que algumas lágrimas saltaram-lhe dos olhos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–Então é isso...

–Sinto muito, Toya. - Dizia uma bela moça de cabelos ruivos e longos. Um sorriso de ironia surgiu no rosto de Toya, que não parecia ter mudado nada.

–Não te entendo, Kaho... Você é a única mulher que eu conheço que não quer casar.

–Eu não quero ser algo a pertencer a você!

–Mas você é minha!

Kaho aproximou-se de Toya, depositanto sua mão no peito, onde ficava seu coração.

–Isso é meu, assim como o meu é seu. Eu não preciso que o mundo saiba disso, basta nós termos essa certeza.

Toya a encarou, aquelas palavras realmente eram sinceras, mesmo assim, não conseguia entender.

–Eu vou dar uma volta. – Disse ao pegar seu casaco, deixando Kaho triste no pequeno apartamento onde moravam. Era simples, mas para eles era o bastante. Estavam vivendo assim há cinco anos e ao anunciar sua gravidez, tudo ficara abalado. Toya queria casar e ela não. Porque ele precisava tanto dessa confirmação? A certeza entre eles não era o bastante?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–E foi isso que aconteceu, Yuki...- Eles estavam no parque do Rei Pingüim. Yukito havia se tornado um belo homem, assim como Nakuro uma bela mulher. Os dois conversavam enquanto ele a balançava num dos brinquedos do parque.

–Ele te dispensou então? Desculpe-me, Naki!- Yukito havia feito com que ela se declarasse para um colega, de quem ela dizia gostar há algum tempo.

–Não precisa se desculpar, Yuki... - Silêncio tomou aquele lugar. -Você tem razão numa coisa...

–No quê? - Ele pergunta parando o balanço.

–Não adianta esconder os sentimentos. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eles serão descobertos.

Ouvir suas próprias palavras, servindo direitinho para ele. Doía, desde a adolescência, o que nutria um amor por ela e que nunca, nunca, teve coragem de contar. Mas uma coisa havia prometido para si mesmo: nunca a deixaria sozinha.

Despertou com a aproximação de Nakuru, que o envolveu com seus braços e chorou.

–Porque eu nunca dou certo com alguém, Yuki? Por quê?... Eu queria ter alguém...

_"Como eu queria te fazer feliz...",_ pensou Yukito.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–Eriol? - Chamou uma doce mulher, doce por suas feições calmas, longos cabelos arroxeados e olhos da mesma cor.

–Sim, Tomoyo?

–Por que ainda está acordado? - Ela perguntou, aproximando-se dele.

–Só queria pensar. - Ele falou sorrindo-lhe, ele estava na varanda do apartamento onde estavam morando. Ainda não tinham se casado, mas isso logo seria resolvido.

–No quê? - Ela o abraçou.

–Já faz cinco anos que terminamos o colegial. - Ele colocou um braço ao redor da cintura dela.

–É, mas o que tem isso?

–Que tal uma festa?

–Festa?

–Sim, para rever os amigos. Poderia ser uma semana antes do nosso casamento. O que acha?

–É... Syaoran me ligou avisando que talvez, em alguns dias, me daria ótimas notícias.

–Você faz idéia do que seja?

–Nem um pouco.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–Está aqui a passagem, mestre. - Falou Suppy entregando a Syaoran os papeis, numa bandeja.

–E aqui estão suas malas. - Falou Kero mostrando a bagagem já no carro. Ao lado deles estavam ainda Meilin e sua mãe.

–Tem certeza de que poderão tomar conta de tudo?

–Com toda a certeza. Tive um ótimo professor, Syaoran. - Falou Meilin, empurrando-o para dentro do carro.

–Mas e o seu noivo?

–Ele vai me ajudar, Syaoran. E a tia também. _Vai._

**Continua...**

Como será a Sakura com 23 anos? Mantém a mesma aparência de quando criança? E o Syaoran de hoje? Continua o mesmo encrenqueiro? E o amor e as brigas também estão no ar. o/ Muitas dessas respostas serão respondidas nos próximos capítulos. XD

Como já sabem, eu demoro anos para atualizar alguma coisa e mesmo assim acredito não ter sido um capítulo digno de tanto tempo, mas acho que ele disse o que devia ser dito. Espero que não planejem nenhum atentado ou vai demorar mais ainda o próximo. XD

Eu fiquei muito surpresa (e feliz) em particular com os coments, nunca esperei receber tantos! Agradeço a todos: Sailor Netuno, Miki H(calma moça, calma x.x ), Carol Higurashi Li, Hime, M. Sheldon (espera e verás! XDXDXD), chaotickitten, Jenny-Ci (kra você me deixou vermelha! XDXDXD), Shampoo Sakai (como sempre a sua ajuda é muito importante!), MeRRy-aNNe, Xianya, Anna Martins, Yoruki Hiiragizawa, Anaisa e Anna Lennox

_Lan Ayath_


End file.
